riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manaphy
Manaphy is a Water-Type Legendary Pokémon, often known as the 'Prince of the Sea.' History Seafoam Islands Manaphy Following the initiation of Team Rocket's Legendary Recruitment operation, a group of Rocket Agents traveled to the Seafoam Islands in order to negotiate with the Manaphy located there in the hopes of recruiting it to Team Rocket's cause. Their efforts were successful Ice Geode Manaphy Following their kidnapping of Team Liberty Leader Silvermind, Carl Sandrock of Soil Colossus, Inc. demanded both Team Liberty's and Team Rocket's assistance in capturing an exceptionally powerful Manaphy from the Ice Geode in Unova. Whichever team managed to capture this Alpha Manaphy first was promised custody of Silvermind in return, though Soil Colossus never revealed their exact reason for targeting this specific one. After assembling their respective groups of agents--including Ryan Sanders, Sonja Baron, Scott Stone, and Jayron Aaron from Team Liberty and Joker, Ray Hakuda, Dack Majors, and Ben Grindport from Team Rocket--the combined group of Soil Colossus, Rocket, and Liberty Agents traveled to Unova, eventually making their way into the Ice Geode. Immediately upon arriving, a battle broke out between the group's members and the Manaphy within as each side attempted to accomplish the mission first. The battle was interrupted by the arrival of Maxie and several other Team Magma Agents, who proceeded to capture the Alpha Manaphy before teleporting out, leaving the Soil Colossus missionaries to their own devices. These Agents soon vacated the Ice Geode. Not long after this, Maxie initiated contact with Soil Colossus, bargaining with Sandrock. Citing the rules of Soil Colossus's expedition, he offered Manaphy in exchange for Silvermind, as he planned to use her as a bargaining chip to ally Team Magma with Team Liberty. Sandrock accepted, and Manaphy thus came into Soil Colossus's hands. Following this trade, Soil Colossus begun a series of numerous small-scale strikes against Team Rocket, simultaneously experimenting with the Alpha Manaphy's power. They managed to create a throne-like device capable of channeling the Alpha Manaphy's Heart Swap ability to forcibly manipulate the movements of others, effectively turning the targeted individuals into living puppets. This device came into use when Sleight led a counterattack against Soil Colossus, leading Lt. Surge and Buzz into the command center for Soil Colossus's base. Using Manaphy's power, Sandrock willed Lt. Surge to mortally injure Buzz, but only managed to briefly stall Sleight before the Shadow Admin of Kanto forced his way to Sandrock's position, killing him with a bullet to the head. Before leaving the base to self-destruct, Sleight took the Master Ball containing the Alpha Manaphy. Soon afterwards, it was returned to Team Plasma as an act of good will, successfully lessening tensions between the two groups. The Alpha Manaphy was then released and allowed to return home. Powers and Abilities Manaphy are fabled for having several unique abilities, the most well-known being their capacity to share understanding between individual humans and Pokémon using their signature Heart Swap power. In particularly powerful individuals, their abilities can be extended to controlling the movements and actions of living beings, though this is considered an immoral power and thus is rarely used save for urgent situations. The Alpha Manaphy of the Ice Geode is notable for possessing an extremely potent control over Heart Swap, enough that it became a target by Soil Colossus. It is also well-known for its role in sustaining the structural integrity of the Ice Geode, which nearly collapsed on itself after only a few months of the Alpha's kidnapping. Trivia *Of all the Legendary Pokémon, Manaphy is among those with the least amount of mentions or appearances. Oddly enough, however, the main plot involving it is noted as being one of the longest to have occurred, and thus one that has had a significant impact on many following events. Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon without a faction